


卡桑德拉

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: pwp，皇马队长在场上搞事之后被教练惩罚





	卡桑德拉

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微bdsm，daddy kink，ooc

齐达内回到卧室，床上传来一阵窸窣，以及连续不断的嗡嗡震动声。他听到低低的呜咽，类似猛兽落困时的求救。齐达内打开灯，在床边坐下，抚摸拉莫斯的脸颊。皇马队长全身赤裸，分开双腿跪趴在床上，两手被缚在背后，因此上半身只能以头和肩颈作为支撑。他的眼睛被眼罩覆住，泪水几乎洇透了黑色的布料；嘴里戴着口枷，下颏漉湿，挂着涎液。齐达内解开拉莫斯的眼罩，那双棕色的眼睛泛着水光，习惯黑暗后忽然被光线刺痛，于是又有两串眼泪流下来。他扭动了一下，试图躲开床单上混杂的水渍，但他的脖子僵酸不已。拉莫斯用力眨了眨眼，然后定定地望着他的教练，咬着口枷的嘴巴里含糊不明地喊着什么。齐达内解开了固定在他后脑的搭扣，拉莫斯颇为艰难地将那根口枷吐出来，嘴角渗出血色。

“Daddy，”他把侧脸埋进对方的手掌，声音嘶哑，“碰碰我。”

齐达内打量了一下床单上的湿痕：“你射了几次？”

“——两次。”

“我允许了吗？”齐达内说，“我只碰好男孩儿，你是我的好男孩儿么？”

他当然是。齐达内对拉莫斯如此了解，他甚至记得拉莫斯在皇家马德里的第一个进球；那是十余年前的事了，当时他站在左侧的角旗杆处，审度情势，在稍远处的人影攒动中找到那个金发的影子。他开出角球，足球精准地下落，年轻的拉莫斯腾身而起，摆头得分。拉莫斯在许多许多为庆祝而相拥的臂膀中找到他的臂膀，快活地扑进他怀里。齐达内拥抱着这个年轻人，无数的词语在他怀中汇聚成青春的总和，鲜美的热力欲滴欲流，让人忍不住去咬吻。

“我是。我是。”此刻的拉莫斯回答说。他的鼻尖拱进年长男人的掌心，嘴唇亲吻着掌纹。

“撒谎。”齐达内将手抽走，起身解开自己的衣裤。

“我保证，我向daddy保证，我会乖的——”拉莫斯的大腿因为后穴里的震颤而又一次抽搐起来，润滑液溢出股缝，湿淋淋地淌过双腿内侧的皮肤，纹身的墨彩随着肌肉的收张而颤动着。他懂得在这时候示弱，这是种策略，虽然他不见得认同。拉莫斯真正需要学会的是跟从教练的策略，他时而恶劣的个性足以杀了他自己的生涯。

“我应该相信你吗，chéri？”齐达内把拉莫斯的身体半翻过来，变成反剪双手身躯侧躺的姿势，这让他看上去混乱不堪并且由人摆弄。齐达内勃起的阴茎蹭着拉莫斯挂满液体的腿根，拉莫斯微微抬开一条腿，想要用穴口含住daddy。

“以后我会听话，我会的，”他口齿不清地表忠，“daddy的话我都好好听。”

“听着，孩子。”齐达内扳过皇马队长的下巴，在他耳边说，“以后的每一次，我让你后退，你要立刻回身。我让你忍耐，你就不许动气。不要再犯今天在场上犯过的错误，告诉我你能做到，塞尔吉奥。”

“我能，我能，”他什么都愿意答应，“daddy，救救我——”

齐达内扶着阴茎，捣进了穴口。他知道他的男孩儿在性事里无所顾忌，讨饶的时候什么都肯说，所以他不必被某些词句刺中，牵想出不相关的东西。但有些话语回旋一击，不知如何就砸中了他的想法，甚至足以令他怔住。他希望拉莫斯能够照他说的做，不是出于dom的控制欲，反而是希望拉莫斯在身处他的掌控范围之外时能够做得更好。他的男孩儿在本性中有一层亟待解救的凶暴，拉莫斯需要别人来救他、训练他，来免去更多时命的责罚。我确实想要救你，齐达内心想，我与你曾经很相像。齐达内有时会感觉自己的过往在他年轻的情人身上复活，他仿佛转换了视角，目睹着曾经的自己如何一步跃上球场的围栏，在摄影师的镜头里俯瞰一切。肾上腺素，胜利与奖杯，夜晚的凯旋门上是他的肖像，一群人挥舞着旗帜喊他英雄，同一群人把他的名字啐在地上。那已经过去很久很久了。

齐达内没费多少力气就凿进了肉穴，拉莫斯发出混着哭腔的尖叫，身体里的跳蛋还在持续工作，侵入的阴茎将它顶得越来越深，脏腑仿佛要在快感中痉挛起来。拉莫斯努力夹紧身体，用最后的体力给对方提供享受，也方便自己尽快解脱。他被折腾得太久了，只希望齐达内能尽快射在他里面，然后把那颗裹满液体的跳蛋顺着电线取出来。

由于刚刚的惩罚，拉莫斯已经独自高潮过两次，身体敏感得仿佛四肢百骸都要烧起来。他的意识里搅动着一些有关性爱的形容词和一大串糟糕的比喻，但最要命的仍然是齐达内的名字，那可是齐达内，他还需要解释别的吗？齐达内也许在他耳边说着什么，他确实在听，他茫然地听着那些单词流过他被快感打乱的大脑。他觉得被迫临界的感觉该死地好因为他可以顺着情绪的惯性一路冲到一万种声音之上，他愿意在场上搏命就像他愿意为了最酣畅的性爱去死，心理医生也许会说这是自毁倾向但难道他自己真的在乎吗？他可以跑得更快就像野马或者风，他可以承受齐达内对他做的任何事因为他心甘情愿，也许daddy还会要求些别的，但他射完自己囊袋里的最后一点精水之前他没办法考虑那些。太重了，太深了，他求饶但是不拒绝，他根本就是还想要更多。

“给我，Zizou——”他意义难辨地开口，“我爱你——”他想要袒露自己，但他站在语言的壁垒之下，并没有别的话可讲，只能莫名其妙地说爱，“我爱你，我爱你——”

齐达内似乎虽然不能捉摸他的想法，却能够理解他此刻难以表达自我的困境。年长的男人附身下来吻他的嘴。齐达内认为自己像一个预言，已经走过了许多不宜踏上的路；而拉莫斯只是望着他，却不读他。

“我也爱你，塞尔吉奥。”他简单地重复着，如同一段遥远的回声。

 

fin


End file.
